The purpose of this protocol is to examine glucose-induced and arginine- induced beta cell function before and at periods after transplantation of isolated pancreatic islets in human beings undergoing immunosuppressive therapy because of kidney transplantation. Unique observations this year have shown that pancreatic islets transplanted into recipient livers fail to release glucagon during insulin-induced hypoglycemia.